


The damaging of government propriety

by MissChocolate



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChocolate/pseuds/MissChocolate
Summary: Tony gets a phone call. That's it.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The damaging of government propriety

Someone nudges his leg. “Sugar drop?” “Yeah, it's me, Tones.” Tony rolls out from under the car. Rhodey is looking down at him amused. “What?” “You got dirt on you”, he says, “right there”. He then proceeds to point at all of Tony. Tony wants to pout but other than Rhodey, Tony's no child.

Instead, he proceeds to get up because Rhodey is showered, in uniform and looks ready to leave. “Why don't you just stay?” Okay, maybe he's a bit childish. “Because, Tones, some of us have to show up to work regularly or they get fired. Besides, it's only two weeks this time.” “But Rhoooodeeey. I can't live without you”, he's draping himself over is husband, careful to not make the uniform dirty, “not for an hour, much less for two long, boring weeks. What will I do without you? Everyone else is so boring.” Rhodey looks at him with his patented look making Tony feel like he's seventeen again. “You should probably never mention that you said this to Pepper. So, will you walk me upstairs? I really need to go.” “Of course Honeybear.” It seems like he lost this battle.

A few hours later, Tony's moved on from the car to the Iron Man Amour. He's standing on his table trying to fix the seam between the head and shoulder when his music is turned down. “Sir, there is an incoming call.” “Who is it, J?” “It appears to be General Warrington. It must be important.” Tony looks up at one of JARVIS' cameras while continuing to fiddle with this annoying peace of amour. “Alright patch him through.”

Wait. General Warrington. Air force. _Rhodey!_ The screwdriver falls out of his hand and Tony sits down on the table. Hard. Something must have happened. General Warrington has only called him three times yet. All of them were horrible. But Rhodey has only been gone for three hours. He didn't get a notification that the War Machine… Iron Patriot amour was deployed either. Rhodey must have arrived only half an hour ago. Maybe he didn't arrive. Maybe there's been a car accident. Maybe

“Mister Stark!” Right the General. Concentrate on the call Tony. “Well hello there General. Long time no call. I already thought you lost your interest in me. I must admit, I feel a bit hurt.” His voice isn't shaking too much now, is it? He hears the General huffing over the line. “Sadly, I'm not calling for a private chat”, Warrington says. "I have to tell you that you harmed government propriety. Don't do it again.”

Tony breathes out slowly. Nothing happened to Rhodey. His Honeybear is alright. But him harming government propriety is news to him. The last time he was close to an air force base was months ago. And the last time he damaged government propriety was even longer ago. Besides, at least half of it was Rhodeys' fault. Not that Rhodey would ever admit that.

“I'm afraid I'm not following, Warrington. Could you give me a clue.” “Hickeys count as bruises and are therefore counted as damage.” Well that was definitely his fault. “I'll be more careful next time, General. And if that's all, I have places to be.” “Goodbye, Mister Stark.”

Now that his hands stop shaking and he can breathe again, he has to say that this was a call like no other. Tony throws his head back and laughs. He laughs till his side aches and then some more. Damaging state property. Well, he has done worse.

“Are you alright, boss?” “Remind me to tell Pepper about this later. She's going to love it.” “Of course, Sir.” Tony gets back on his feet and continues his work. He hopes that next time they tell Rhodey to tell him because he doesn't want to get another heart attack like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from tumblr.   
> Please tell me if my English's totally off cause I have no fucking clue.


End file.
